one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rosemon vs Roserade
Rosemon vs Roserade is ZackAttackX's second One Minute Melee. Description Digimon vs Pokemon! The Queen of Flowers battles the Bouquet Pokemon in a one minute fight to the finish! Whose roses has the sharpest thorns? Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE! Fight Location: Floaroma Town - Pokemon Diamond/Pearl/Platinum. It was a bright sunny day in the Sinnoh region. Rosemon walked through the flowery patches taking in the Sinnoh air. Never had she seen a place with as many flowers before. And so many mysterious creatures too - she could have sworn she had seen a monkey with a hand on its tail. But her stroll was interrupted by a creature that almost reminded her of her. This creature was the Bouquet Pokemon, Roserade! Roserade stepped out in front of Rosemon and glared at her as if to say: This is MY garden. Turn around and leave or there will be trouble. Rosemon laughed and cracked her whip, trying to intimidate Roserade, but the Pokemon was unfazed. They both got into a fighting stance... and began charging an attack! PETAL TO THE METAL! FIGHT! Roserade fired a Magical Leaf and Rosemon responded with Forbidden Temptation. Both attacks collide, but eventually the Forbidden Temptation started to pierce through the Magical Leaf. Roserade gracefully dodged and fired Poison Sting from above. Rosemon took the hit, getting poisoned in the process. Rosemon grunted and used Rose Velvet, covering the ground in spikes. Roserade couldn't land safely, giving Rosemon an opening. She grabbed Roserade with Rose Spear. bringing the Pokemon crashing to the ground. She then used Ivy Love, entangling Roserade in vines. Now she was open to Rosemon's Thorn Shoot. The thorn connected with the Pokemon who collapsed after the vines were removed. Roserade stood up, battered and bruised, but still able to fight. Rosemon attempted Beauty Shock, but Roserade evaded barely and used Venom Drench, lowering Rosemon's Attack, Special Attack and Speed. Rosemon was angry and attempted Beauty Shock again. This time, Roserade jumped into the air, but was caught on the leg and was grounded quickly. Roserade knew that she couldn't hold back. Rosemon couldn't have that much left, right? Roserade looked up and noticed that Rosemon had taken to the air and charging up Thorn Shoot again. The thorn came charging down at her, but she just managed to evade and uses Synthesis and healed some of the damage taken. Rosemon looked on from above and realised that she needed to take this fight more seriously. She launched Danger Thorn at Roserade and Roserade countered with Petal Blizzard. The attacks collided and created an explosion. Rosemon landed a few meters away from Roserade. Both looked heavily beat up. Rosemon wasted no time and attacked Roserade with Beauty Shock once more. The attack connected, sending the Bouquet Pokemon flying. Roserade slowly gathered herself, wondering what it would take She looked up towards the sky. Then she had an idea. Would it even work? It was sure worth a try. Rosemon attacked again with Thorn Shoot, which Roserade avoided by jumping into the air. Rosemon immediately jumped after her and fired Forbidden Temptation. Roserade reached to the Sun and fired a fiery Weather Ball, which incinerated Rosemon's attack... along with Rosemon! K.O! Roserade landed and glanced at where her opponent once stood. Why couldn't she have just listened? She tried to warn her that there would be trouble, but no. She had to cause a fight, didn't she? Now half of the garden was destroyed. Roserade sighed as if to say: I'll fix the place tomorrow. Conclusion THIS MELEE'S VICTORY GOES TO... ROSERADE!Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Pokemon vs Digimon themed Melees Category:'Girls Only' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:ZackAttackX